mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Warren Line
The Warren Line is a line of witches to which the Halliwell, Mitchell, and Grimes families belong to. Melinda Warren was the first of this line. She was born in October 31, 1670, daughter of Charlotte Warren and Lawrence Cutler, both mortals. Before dying, Melinda Warren prophesied the arrival of three powerful witches: The Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones summoned Melinda from the afterlife to help them curse Matthew Tate back into her locket. Before she left, Phoebe placed Melinda's hand on her chest which triggered a premonition of more generations of her beautiful daughters. Well, daughters and sons. The Warren Line is full of powerful witches. Some of them are: Prudence Warren (Melinda´s daughter) and her daughter Cassandra Wentworth, Brianna Bowen, the well known cousins from the 20´s (P. Bowen, P. Baxter and P. Russell), Grams or Penny Halliwell and her daughter Patty Halliwell, her children Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, Paige Matthews and their children, Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, Melinda Halliwell, P.J. Halliwell, Parker Halliwell, Patience Halliwell, Tamora Mitchell, Kat Mitchell and Henry Mitchell Junior. Additionally there's Amanda Bowen and her daughter Lori Grimes, and her son Carl Grimes (the Hand and leader of the Pentad.) The witches in the Warren Line are especially powerful because of their bond as a family, once their powers are directly linked to their bond as a family. Many demons came to find that the key to weaken this family of witches is by breaking their bonds as a family. The bond as a family is important to the entire Halliwell/Mitchell and Grimes families. Also, this bond is important because allows them to draw powers from the Warren line. This comes in handy when it comes to destroys demons as the Source of All Evil. The "P" tradition started with the cousins from the 20´s and remains until the next generation. Despite all of them, but the boys, receive "P" names only three are called by them: P.J. Halliwell, Parker Halliwell and Patience Halliwell. The others use the middle name. Another tradition in the Warren Line is that Patty Halliwell kept her last name and gave it to her children. This tradition was only broke by both Paige Matthews and Piper Halliwell. Both sisters kept their last names, but their children were given non-P names. Since 1898 the family house is the Halliwell Manor. By 2011 only Piper, Leo and their children live there while Phoebe, Coop and their daughters and Paige, Henry and their kids live in their own homes. The modern-day Warrens are the Halliwell and Grimes Families. Appendices : (Halliwell Book of Shadows text:) The Warren Witches : The powerful line of witches descended from Melinda Warren, a seventeenth century witch that was burned at the stake. The Warren Witches grew stronger with each generation until Patricia Halliwell gave birth to The Charmed Ones, a trio of sisters prophesied to be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. The line continues with their offspring, beginning with Piper's sons, Wyatt and Chris, who have journeyed from the future on occasion to help the current generation. The Warren Family Tree Notable Members Charlotte Warren originally began the Warren Line of Witches. She was a witch practitioner and had a daughter with Lawrence''' Cutler. She lived in Colonial Virginia. By the end of her pregnancy, she was kidnapped by an evil practitioner named Ruth Cobb who sought to use the baby's powers for darkness instead of for good. Charlotte was rescued by the Charmed Ones on October 31, 1670, the day Melinda was born. '''Melinda Warren (October 31, 1670-1692) was a exceptionally powerful witch born with three powers: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization and Premonition. She married William Jackson and had a daughter and a son. Melinda was the one who created the Book of Shadows and the B.O.S Athame. Matthew Tate, her lover, exposed Melinda as a witch after he copied her powers. She avenged herself by condemning him to be imprisoned for all eternity in the very locket that he had given her. Though she could have used her powers to escape the pyre, Melinda allowed herself to burn so that her daughter would be safe from persecution and could go on to continue the Warren line. Before dying, Melinda prophesied that each of her descendants would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in three sisters who would be the most powerful good witches ever to walk the earth--the Charmed Ones. Prudence Warren (b. 1689) was Melinda Warren and William Jackson's daughter, and sister of Beauford Warren. She had the powers of Telekinesis and Premonition. She continued writing in the Book of Shadows. She was made to be the first Superwitch. She was raised by mortal neighbors after her mother's death. Prudence married a man named Michael Wentworth. They had a daughter named Cassandra. Cassandra Wentworth (b. 1709) was the daughter of Prudence Warren and Michael Wentworth . She had the power of Premonition. The Book of Shadows passed to her. Beatrice Warren, the only thing known about her is that she had just one leg. Beauford Warren was Melinda Warren and William Jackson´s son and brother to Prudence Warren. He married Viola Thompson and had two children: Alice Warren and Jack Warren. Alice married a man named Joseph Litchfield and had two children: Joseph Litchfield Jr. and Emma Litchfield. Joseph married a woman named Edith Smith and had three children with her; Alice, Joseph, and Harlan Litchfield. Emma married Michael''' Williamson and had two sons, '''Michael Williamson Jr. and Alan Williamson. Michael married a woman named Clare Sanders and had three sons with her: Frank Williamson, Paul Williamson and Theodore Williamson. Frank married Michelle Potter and had two sons: Stephen and Curtis Williamson. Paul married Lenora Thomas and two children with her, Maxwell Williamson and Luciana Williamson. Luciana married Michael Warren and had two children: Max Warren '''and '''Aviva Warren. Max was married to Mary Johnson and was father of Randall Warren (b. 1740) and Cecilia Warren (b. 1741 - d. 1779). Randall married a woman named Evelyn F. and had one son, Johnny Warren. Cecilia had one daughter named Lucille Warren '''(b. 1758). Johnny Warren married Karen A. and had one child, '''Bartholomew Bowen. Bartholomew married a woman named Christina Bowen who took her last name. He had four children; Laura Bowen, Jeffrey Bowen and Brianna Bowen and one other child whose name cannot be read clearly on the family tree. Brianna was an extremely powerful Warren witch with the power of Advanced Telekinesis, which she channeled through her hands. She defeated a Lord of War. She married a man named Jack and had a child: O. Bowen. Jeffrey Bowen married Cleo Davis and had one child, James Bowen (b. 1840s). James married Iris J. Sauls and had three children: Agnes Bowen (1870-1904), Philippa Bowen '''(b. 1870s) and '''Gregory Bowen (b. 1876). Agnes and Gordon Russell were parents of Peri Russell (b. July 2nd, 1894-d. February 17th, 1924). Peri Russell had the power of Pyrokinesis. She felt in love with Anton, a warlock who turned her evil. Peri Russell is Phoebe Halliwell's past life. Gregory Bowen was the husband of Lola M. and the father of Polina Bowen (January 1895 - May (yr. before 1970), Prue Halliwell's past life with the power of Cryokinesis. She worked at the Baxter speakeasies as a professional photographer. Polina Bowen never married, nor had any children, and died at some point before 1970. Philippa Bowen was a severe woman who married Redmond Baxter. They had a daughter named Pacifica Baxter (September 1897 - December 1970). Pacifica Baxter was wife of Gordon Johnson, and the mother of Penny Halliwell, and hence the great-grandmother of the Charmed Ones. She is also the mother of Amanda Bowen and hence the great-grandmother of the Hand and leader of the Pentad. She had the power of Molecular Deceleration. She was Piper Halliwell´s past life. Pacifica Baxter married Gordon Johnson and had three children: Penny Halliwell, Amanda Bowen and Gordon Johnson II (b. 1943 - d. 1970). Penny Halliwell (June 23, 1930 - March 5, 1998) was wife of Allen Halliwell (1930-1967), and mother of Patty Halliwell. Penny had the power of Telekinesis. Penny bound her granddaughters' powers until her death in 1998. Afterwards, she continues to help her granddaughters and great-nephew Carl from the beyond, whether as turning pages in the Halliwell and Bowen Book of Shadows or physically appearing as a ghost to assist them. Patty Halliwell (April 5th, 1950 - February 28th, 1978) was the mother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, ex-wife of Victor Bennett, and former lover of Samuel Wilder, her Whitelighter. Patty had the power of Molecular Immobilization. Patty was drowned by a water demon. She occasionally assists her daughters and second-cousin Carl from the beyond. Prue Halliwell (October 28th, 1970 - D. May 17th, 2001 - Reborn: May, 2001) was born with the power of Telekinesis and later, Astral Projection. Her and her sisters´ powers were bound and they got them back in 1998. Prue was killed by Shax. The Powers That Be gave Prue a second chance to live, this time as a whitelighter with Elder powers. Piper Halliwell (August 7th, 1973) was born with the power of Molecular Immobilization. Later on she got the power of Molecular Combustion. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to either induce heat or cause explosions. Piper married Leo in 2001 and had three children: Wyatt '''(2003), Chris (2004) and Melinda Halliwell (2007). '''Phoebe Halliwell (November 2nd, 1975) was born with the power of Premonitions. Later on she got Levitation and Empathy. Phoebe was married to Cole Turner, a half-demon. The Charmed Ones vanquished him. Later, she met Coop and married him in 2006. Both had three daughters: P.J. (2007), Parker (2009) and Patience Halliwell (2011). Paige Matthews (August 2, 1977) got the power of Telekinetic Orbing. She was given away by her parents (Patty and Sam) to protect her. Paige was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. Paige married Henry in 2006 and they had three children, twins girls and an adopted son: Tamora (2007), Kat (2007) and Henry Mitchell Junior (2008). Amanda Bowen (b. 1937-d.1994) got the power of Premonition. She married an unnamed man and the two had a daughter and named her Priscilla Lorianna Bowen '(Lori for short). Amanda never met her daughter's husband or her grandson. It is also presumed that she created the Bowen Book of Shadows. Additionally she is the grandmother of the Hand and leader of the Pentad. Her cause of death is unknown and has yet to be revealed. After her death, she has continued to help her grandson from the beyond, whether as turning pages in the Bowen Book of Shadows or physically appearing as a ghost to assist him. '''Lori Grimes '(b. 1967-d.2001) was born with the power of Empathy. She later married Rick Grimes and the two had a son named '''Carl (b.1998) and daughter who died; who had been given the name Judith '(d. 2001). She inherited the Bowen Book of Shadows when her mother had passed. In 2001, she was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and passed. Additionally she is the mother of the Hand and leader of the Pentad. After her death, she has continued to help her son from the beyond, whether as turning pages in the Bowen Book of Shadows or physically appearing as a ghost to assist him. Powers Main Powers The three initial powers of the Warren Line. Melinda Warren and Charmed Ones´ and Carl's powers. * Telekinesis (''Melinda Warren, Penny Halliwell, Prue Halliwell, Paige Matthews and Carl Grimes) * Molecular Immobilization (Melinda Warren, Patty Halliwell and Piper Halliwell) * Premonition (Melinda Warren, Phoebe Halliwell and Amanda Bowen) Notable Powers Some mentionable powers in the Warren Line. * Telekinetic Orbing * Molecular Combustion * Telekinetic Combustion * Telekinetic Teleportation * Astral Projection * Cryokinesis * Empathy * Telepathy * Projection * Healing * Sonic Scream * Electrokinesis * Knowledge Absorption * Orbing * Molecular Deceleration * Pyrokinesis Collective Powers * The Power of Three * The Twice Blessed Power Covens Notable Covens * Penny Halliwell's Coven (Through Penny) * The Pentad (Through Carl) The Manor : Main article: Halliwell Manor '''Halliwell Manor is a Victorian style manor located on 1329 Prescott Street, San Francisco. The original structure was built in 1898, and was rebuilt in 1906 after it was destroyed in the great San Francisco earthquake. The manor has been in the Warren Line for four generations, the first generation being Gordon Johnson and his wife Pacifica Baxter. The Halliwell Manor was built on a Spiritual Nexus and has been the seat of power for the Charmed Ones since their awakening in 1998. The manor contains many possessions and artifacts of ancestors and family members, the oldest presumably being the blessing cup of Melinda Warren. Other objects include P. Bowen's camera, P. Russell's couch and Penny Halliwell's sewing machine. Additionally, many portraits and photographs of family members are kept in the manor. These were displayed in the staircase, though by 2050, they had been replaced with photos of the Charmed Ones, their parents and children. Notes and Trivia * The Warren line has a family tree, though the tree is known to contain many errors. Similarly, the Warren line has been expanded through the Charmed Novels, which are considered non-canon. * The Rowe line of warlocks could be considered an evil counterpart to the Warren Line of Witches. Both family lines were prophesied to give birth to powerful forces of good and evil respectively. * Witches of the Warren Line are invoked in spells such as To Call Upon Our Ancestors and To Call the Halliwell Matriarchs. In both of these spells, the name Halliwell is used instead of Warren. References # The Warren Line - visit them for more. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Warren Category:Witches Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Ancestors Category:Book of Shadows Category:Magical Groups Category:Families